


Accidents

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputation, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attempted Suicide, Boyfriends, Car Accidents, Cliche, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Groups, Hate, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Mechanics, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Sad, School, School Shooters, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide, Survivors, Swearing, Sweet, Teacher Armitage Hux, Teacher Obi-Wan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yelling, everyone is human, mentions of self harm, unedited, using
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: High school: the times for teenager to find out who they are and in some cases, the loves of their lives.





	1. Misunderstandings

“You’re kidding!” Rey giggled, baring her teeth in a smile that ranged from on ear to the other. Rose shook her head before burying it into her hands, after letting go of Rey’s hand. Finn and Paige were both giggling madly, as if they were going to explode with laughter at any moment. The smile fell from Rey’s face as she glanced up, but it quickly returned as she found that she had mistaken who was walking towards their group for someone else. “Luke, Leia! I thought you had Anakin with you for a second,” the British girl sighs, placing a hand on her chest with relief.

“Give him a chance,” Leia sighed, looking over to where her older brother was walking. “Lord knows that he can being an annoying bastard, but he does try to be nice from time to time.”

“Anakin is a good worker. Also we’ve known him since we were little kids, after all he is our older brother,” Luke laughed as he plopped down on the green foliage. 

“Doesn’t he get in trouble all the time?” Poe questioned, popping his head to the side for a moment as he thought. “He spends a lot of time with my boyfriend. And I know that Ben gets a shit-ton of trouble.”

“You two aren’t in a very healthy relationship,” Rey grimaced at the mention of Poe’s horrid boyfriend.

“You keep saying that but I don’t know how we’re in a bad relationship!” Poe angirly called out, making the comment echo around the courtyard. Rey pulls back a little, her eyebrows furrowing as she listens to her friend began to rant, his voice elevating with each word he speaks. “He loves me and I love him. Sure, he doesn’t spend nearly enough time with me and I’ve never met anyone in his family other than his obnoxious brother!”

Rey stood, angrily, her cheeks flushed with frustration. As soon as she stood, Poe stood two and the two began to bicker back and forth, pushing each other gently. “Exactly. He doesn’t really care about you. He just likes the idea of you.”

“He really does love me okay!”

“No, he really doesn’t!”

After several minutes of back and forth bickering, Poe almost broke down. “I know. I know he doesn’t love me. That was really part of our agreement!” Rey stopped short, her shoulders fell and she just stared at her friend, a shell shocked look grazed over her normally brightly lit up face.

“Agreement?” she questioned, she moved closer to her friend, placing her hands on his arms. The rest of their friends were still staring at them, though it was not rare to have a fight between their large group of friends. Poe felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He nodded, looking down. Finn stood and wrapped his arms around his friend, calming the other male. “I had no idea,” her words are quiet in the empty courtyard, the only noise was a small bird chirping in the trees that they were sitting under. The wind blew the exchange students hair into her chapstick as she surged forward and hugged her friend. 

“Guys,” Rose and Paige spoke up, both of them worried. They seemed to sink up whenever they sensed that the others were stressed. Rose became quiet as she allowed her sister to speak.

“How about we not talk about this for a little okay?” the peace-maker said with a small smile. They all nodded in agreement as the three standing teens all sat back down on their pieces of grass that were already flattened down due to them having sat on it before. 

“Hey Luke,” a somewhat unfamiliar voice asked, “Ms. Tiko,” the voice turned a bit teasing when he spoke those two words, “could I borrow your chemistry notes from Tuesday? I was absent.” Rose snapped out of her small trance and looked over to where the small boy was standing. His hair was bright orange with white tips. 

“Hey, Benny. Where’ve you been?” she asked, standing up and walking with her friend after smiling at her girlfriend and kissing her cheek. “And of course you can borrow my notes,” her voice grew quieter as she walked further and further away from the group. 

“Who was that?” Finn asked as he stared at one of the Tiko twins walk off with the strange boy. 

Luke glanced up before looking back down to his calloused hands, where he began to pick at the peeling skin. “He’s part of the robotics club. His name is Benedict Bernect. I think he goes by BB-8 though.”

“Why eight?” Poe asked, pulling his head out of the crevice of Finn’s collar bone.

“All of his friends when he was in grade school had a nickname and a number, he was the eighth person to get his nickname,” Luke explained, glancing up at his red-eyed friend. “He’s a cool kid really. I feel kinda bad for him though. He’s really in love with a Senior. And the Senior has no idea.”

“Sounds like someone else we know,” Leia teased, looking over to her brother as he blushed and buried his head in his hands. There was a bubbling laughter that emitted from the group as they continued to tease Luke about his Senior crush. Poe seemed to be a little distraught as the man that they were talking about was the older brother of his ‘boyfriend.’

“Leia,” Luke said, interrupting a cutting remark that she was about to spit out at her twin. “I have to go back to the shop. I’ll grab Anakin on the way out. Tell Padme I said hi.” The blonde man stood and made his way out of the group of people. He walked away from the group as he heard them shift their teasings to Rey and her currently absent girlfriend. The campus was deserted, giving a creepy feeling to the young male.

The hot summer air was nice as Luke had grown up in Arizona, even though he liked the intense heat, he sighed when the cool air blasted his long, and wavy hair. The robotics club door hung open and laughter floated down the hallway with the AC. Luke smiled and walked towards the room he had so often spent his afternoons in.

“Hey guys,” he said with a bright smile “what are you working on?”

“A piece of motherfucking shit,” a short boy said with a grimace on his face as he began to furiously code. 

“Would you watch your language?” his best friend said, leaning against the shorter man.

“Oh fuck no,” he swore again, tossing one of his blue and white dreadlocks out of his face. “Shit, shit, shit, fuck. MOTHERFUCKER!” he swore, hitting the computer as the complicated lines of code forced the screen to freeze. 

“Watch your fucking language,” someone called out from underneath the table, which had a giant hole in the middle so that they could be free to work on the robots without having to turn them over. “Riran! Hand me a screwdriver.” 

“I won’t watch my motherfucking language you cunt, and here’s your fucking screwdriver,” Riran retaliated, handing Kalien-Soran his requested tools.

“See ya, guys. Make sure to take care of BB-8 while I’m gone. Porter,” he said teasingly to his friend, whose face was flushed a deep red from the profanities that were slipping out of Riran and Kalien-Soren’s mouths. “Kalien-Soren,” he said, bending over to look at the underside of the table, seeing his friend arm deep in wires, he stood back up and closed the door so that anyone walking by would not have to be subjected to the intense amount of swearing that was being emitted from the room. A chuckle escaped Luke’s lips as he hurried down the hall to where Anakin said he would be. 

When he arrived at room 2187, he found that the entire gang that Anakin always hang out with was crowded around the door, listening to the rather overly loud conversation that was echoing out of the door.

“What the fuck?” Luke asked, his brows furrowed with confusion.


	2. Falsely Led

“Hey,” Anakin grinned as he plopped down on the bench next to Han, who was vigorously, and angrily texting someone on his phone. 

“Do you know what happened to that one kid in homeroom?” Ben questioned. 

“I think that someone from his family got called into the hospital,” Phasma yawned, lifting her head out of the tall males lap. 

Directly after she was done speaking, the younger male that they had been talking about raced past them, his hair even more wild than before. He had an earpiece in and was speaking into it fluently in a different language. “Poe. Calm down,” he finally said in English, stopping just outside of room 2084, where the computer and robotics lab was set up. Ben perked up at the mention of his boyfriend. Though he soon settled down against the back wall. 

Han clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before standing, “Lando got himself in some trouble and now I have to go pick him up.”

“Wait,” Ben called out, removing Phasma from his lap as he chased after his brother. “How will I get home?”

“Call Dad,” Han replied, sneering at his little brother before carrying on down the halls that he despised. Ben’s shoulders slumped as he returned back to the group. 

“Hey,” Anakin said, his face brightening up as an idea leaked into his mind, “we should-”

Before he had a chance to finish the sentence, the rest of the group cut him off with a sharp, “No!”

“C’mon,” he replied, smiling at his friend’s antics. “My ideas aren’t that bad.”

“Yes, they really are.” 

“So mean!” Anakin giggled, pulling his knees up to his chest. The group was silent for a moment before The boy from earlier walked out of the classroom with a teacher, one that Ben was eyeing slightly. He was speaking quickly, and this time not in Spanish. 

“Thank you, they really need the transfer. Um, I do have one question though,” the boy said, chewing nervously on his lip.

"Spit it out then," the professor teased a slight bit. The boy shuffled awkwardly and then looked up through his blond eyelashes.

"I was wondering if you could make sure that someone really trustworthy to show them around the school. After all, they really hate being around other people after the school-shooting," he said, looking down at the floor in a rather ashamed stance. Ben's shoulders tensed and his ears strained as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I will make sure that you or one of your close friends can show them around. What are their names again?" the professor asked with a small smile, placing his hand on the shoulder of the overly small student.

"Uh, Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi. There are two transfer students that I don't know very well. So yeah, just please make sure they're okay. Please, I really care about them," he said, emotion leaked into his voice. The teacher smiled and then turned back into the classroom, leaving the student alone in the hall. The student smiled and ran one of his thin hands through his orange and blonde hair. He dug his phone out of one of the pockets that were on his cargo pants. He called a number and then turned the phone off, allowing the call to go into the earpiece.

He grinned when a voice that the group sitting just down the hall could barely call echoed through his ear. "K2! I am so happy to tell you something! Yeah I know I'm not supposed to do this but I don't give a shit."

The swear word came tumbling out of the youth's mouth, surprising the other group. "Yeah, I got them in. They'll be safe here I'm sure of it. Yeah okay. Don't you swear at me with that tone Mr." He giggled before running down the hall with a wild grin plastered on his thin lips. His cheeks were a bit flushed as he talked to the upper class man. Ben turned to the other group with wide eyes and then looked back at the youth running down the hall.

"Did you guys here-"

"Yes, Anakin. We heard about the school shooting. It was in the paper and the news, but since you have your head under a car all the time you wouldn't know about that<" Phasma sassed before she began to yank Ben back down into her lap. He complied and allowed one of the only females in their group to weave her fingers into his long, silky black hair.

"Wait a second," Ben said, looking over to the other bench where Anakin was sitting, "Isn't your sister a huge rights advocate?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Shouldn't you have heard about the shooting from her?"

"He has his head under cars a bikes all day, he could never even listen to his sister," Phasma teased, looking up at Anakin and sticking her tongue out playfully. He stuck his back out right at her.

"So what happen?" he asked, his brows furrowed, as they always did when he was upset or focused on something.

"Someone came into the high school on the other side of town and he just went into the class and shot about four kids before he shot himself. It was weird. They said that three of the kids made it out alive, but the other one didn't. It's really sad to think that our little town has gotten bad enough to have a school-fucking-shooting," Phasma spat with a grimace. Everyone in the group knew  how much she hated when people committed random acts of violence towards others. Ben sighed and pressed his face into Phamsa, who only continued to groom his hair more furiously.

"Excuse me," a strong male voice asked after almost ten minutes of calm silence. The entire group jumped and looked up at the teacher. "I need to speak to one of you." Anakin bit the inside of his cheek as the teacher looked to him. He smiled wearily when the tall, red-haired man asked sternly, "Anakin?" Ben felt his heart flutter as he stared at the man of his dreams. Anakin stood and then tripped when he finally saw the other teacher that the boy had been talking to earlier.

The group waited for a moment, watching the trio walk down the barren, anger filled hallway. After the group turned and walked into Hux's office, the group sprang up with an eager bounciness to them. Phasma was finally smiling again as she raced down the hall with the rest of the teenagers. They hovered just outside of the door, listening to the lecture that was raining down on their friend. Ben held his mouth as he tried not to snort with laughter. Phasma burst into a fit of giggles as they found out what the other member of their group had done to get the attention of two teachers at the same time. She raced down the hall so that the rest of the group could continue listening. Her silver hair fell neatly around her face as she cackled.

The words got louder as Hux involuntarily raised his voice at the student, he only got loud enough that they could hear him out of the door with ease so that they didn't have to listen underneath the door.

"You disrupted two classes in the same day getting in a fight with the same student and then skipped detention," Hux yelled, his voice was stern and sent a shiver down the students spines, though they knew that Anakin wouldn't have been scared of the teacher in the slightest. The teachers voice was soon cut off by the other professor talking.

"You yelled 'Come at me bro,' in the middle of class when we were taking a test and then failed to complete the assignment that you had been given. I am thoroughly disappointed with this behavior that you have been displaying in class and I am sure that you could show me better. Do you have an excuse for your behavior in my class?" Obi-wan asked. The group hovering outside of the door was rigid with fear as they listened.

Anakin's cocky voice rang out through the door as he retorted the teacher's comment, "I was just trying to defend myself, sir." His voice was silky and yet cocky as always, only the group outside could tell that he was nervous as all hell. Hux's voice was the next one they heard, causing Ben to smile as he listened to the man that he wished knew he existed.

"You got cheating in my class. Twice. It was on a simple group assignment as well. Mr. Skywalker, I thought I had made myself clear about how cheaters would be treated at the beginning of the year. Do you have any words to defend yourself?" This time Anakin remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"How can I cheat on a group assignment?" his tone lacked the silky smoothness that he had when he had spoken to the other male. The members of the group glanced at each other with knowing looks as the teacher retorted.

"You didn't do any of the work, meaning that you were no longer part of group and copying their answers meaning that you cheated. Do you have any other repercussions?" They could almost hear Anakin's shaggy main shake back and forth, but he remained silent as the teachers then went on with the lectures, this time calmer than they had been.

"What the fuck?" a voice behind them asked. They all spun around to see Luke standing outside of the office. His eyes were shut as his hands were rubbing them.


End file.
